megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Incubus
Incubus (インキュバス, Inkyubasu) is a recurring demon in the series. History An Incubus is a demon in male form supposed to lie upon sleepers, especially women, in order to have sexual intercourse with them, according to a number of mythological and legendary traditions. Its female counterpart is the Succubus. An incubus may pursue sexual relations with a woman in order to father a child, as in the legend of Merlin. Religious tradition holds that repeated intercourse with an incubus or succubus may result in the deterioration of health, or even death. In medieval times, the church would use incubi and succubi to explain sexual functions, which were taboo subjects. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Night *Shin Megami Tensei: Yama *Shin Megami Tensei II: Yama *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Night *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Nocturne *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Night *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Yama Clan *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Night Order *Persona 3: Devil Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Devil Arcana *Persona 4: Devil Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Yama Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Yama Clan'' *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Pagan Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pagan Order *Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version: as '''Inkubus' *''DemiKids: Dark Version: as '''Inkubus' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Groove on Fight'': demon summoned by Bristol-D *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Yama Clan Profile ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs the Soulless Army ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II'' ''Devil Summoner'': Soul Hackers ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3 / FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Gallery 068-10.gif|Sprite from Megami Tensei Incubus.GIF|Sprite from Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei Incubus4.png|Sprite from Shin Megami Tensei: if... Incubus_Persona.png|Tarot Card from Megami Ibunroku Persona File:Incubus.jpg|Alternate palette from Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers incubus.JPG|Artwork in Devil Children Red/Black Book File:Demi-Incubus.gif|Sprite from DemiKids incubus model.png|Model in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne File:Incubus.png|Artwork from Persona 3 Incubus 03.jpg|Model in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Trivia *In the original Shin Megami Tensei, Incubus was merely a palette swap of another demon, Leonard. *Incubus and Succubus are both depicted as wearing anklets with a bolt for Incubus and a nut for Succubus attached respectively in an innuendo reference. Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Night Race Category:Devil Arcana Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Yama Clan Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:European Mythology Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Pagan Order Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Demons Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Incubus Incubus